Nunca Había Estado Tan Equivocado
by Sekmeth Dei
Summary: Después de que Bilbo salva a Thorin del malvado Azog, comienzan a percatarse de que se observan el uno al otro de diferente manera a como lo hacían antes. Notando cómo se ve uno a la luz de la luna o cómo el viento juega con el cabello del otro. Cuándo Thorin decide enseñarle a Bilbo cómo usar su espada ¿las cosas cambiarán para bien o para mal?


**Nunca Había Estado Tan Equivocado**

**Disclaimer: **Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****Never Been So Wrong****"**, de **SherlockedinErebor ****(**** u/2364250/SherlockedinErebor)**.

**The Hobbit **es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien

**Notas del Autor:** Recientemente comencé a lectura de todo los Fics de Thilbo Bagginshield, es realmente impresionante, y tengo que decir, que al principio la pareja me asustó un poco. Justamente no los podría imaginar estando juntos, pero después de leer veintitantas historias acerca de ellos y ver la película siete veces (sí, realmente la he visto siete veces) Los apoyo. Así es que decidí escribir un fic acerca de ellos, desde que amo el yaoi y he escrito varias historias yaoi antes.

Yo sé que Bilbo, se supone, debe de tener como 50 años en el universo del libro /película, pero eso está un poco extraño para mí, ya que se dice que la vida de los Hobbits es como las de los humanos. Así que pretendan que él tiene veinte años de edad o algo por el estilo.

**Parejas:**Thorin/Bilbo

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:**

s/8868056/1/Never-Been-So-Wrong

**Resumen:**

Después de que Bilbo salva a Thorin del malvado Azog, comienzan a percatarse de que se observan el uno al otro de diferente manera a como lo hacían antes. Notando cómo se ve uno a la luz de la luna o cómo el viento juega con el cabello del otro. Cuándo Thorin decide enseñarle a Bilbo cómo usar su espada ¿las cosas cambiarán para bien o para mal? Historia Thilbo Bagginshield, si no les gusta no la lean.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Nunca Había Estado Tan Equivocado**

Al principio, siempre pensaba en la Comarca. En su suave y cómoda cama; su chimenea caliente, su despensa completamente abastecida y su interminable suministro de tabaco para pipa del Sur. Todos los placeres de su casa eran sumamente extrañados, constantemente soñaba que lo llamaban para que regresara y abandonara a su aventura y a sus nuevos amigos.

Pero mientras el viaje continuaba, estos pensamientos eran cada vez menos frecuentes. Él había visto el mundo, había obtenido el sabor de aventura, y sin embargo, los Hobbits no estaban hechos para tener aventuras, él no podía irse. Él quería ver Erebor, él quería enfrentarse al dragón y él quería ser de ayuda para sus amigos. Repentinamente la idea de regresar a casa y vivir su doméstica y tranquila vida de Hobbit no sonaba tan confortante ni bienvenida, sino aburrida.

Tantas cosas habían ocurrido; Había conocido a un rey enano, un mago, elfos. Casi había sido devorado por trolls, asesinado por orcos, trasgos y gigantes de piedra. Había observado con asombro como tres enormes trolls de montaña se convertían en piedra y como las águilas gigantes salvaron sus vidas.

Y también había observado como la persona que más lo odiaba, ahora lo veía con una mirada nueva y con respeto.

Todas las buenas memorias de la Comarca fueron reemplazadas por las buenas y malas del viaje; recordaba todo eso. Pero las palabras de cierto rey eran las que habían estado en su mente estos últimos días.

Las desfavorables palabras que Thorin Oakenshield, cuando casi pierde su vida en las resbaladizas y traidoras montañas. Cómo la compañía lo había maldecido por haberse perdido después de que escaparan de la fortaleza de los trasgos. Sólo Fili, Kili, Bofur y Gandalf mostraban remordimiento por lo sucedido; los demás estaban enojados o impresionados por su debilidad. Cuando Bilbo se reveló a sí mismo al grupo, casi no tuvieron tiempo para hablar ya que fueron atacados por las huestes del pálido orco.

Ahí fue cuando tomo la decisión de salvar a su amigo. El dolor de observar a Thorin caer ante Azog fue demasiado grande, y en ese momento, él se encontraba de pie sobre el árbol sujetando su espada. Una agonía inexplicable aumentó en su corazón mientras observaba y eso controló sus acciones, tirando todo su sentido de supervivencia a la basura.

Luego volaban y todo el mundo observado con horror como Thorin yacía acostado en el pilar de piedra, inmóvil.

Bilbo todavía recordaba la mirada en su cara cuando despertó.

_"¿Y el mediano?"_

"_Está bien._ _Bilbo está aquí"._ _El alivio pasó a través de las venas de Hobbit al ver como el rey abrió sus ojos y buscándolo alrededor de su grupo .Dwalin y Kili le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se enfocaron en el Hobbit, una sensación de temor se adueño del corazón del pequeño._

"_¡Tu__!__¿Qué crees que hacías?"_ _Thorin preguntó con el aliento entrecortado. "¡Casi haces que te maten!_ _¿No dije yo que eras una carga?_ _¿Qué no tenías un lugar entre nosotros?"_

_Bilbo miró alrededor para ver las caras abatidas de sus camaradas;_ _algunos estaban de acuerdo y algunos no._ _Esos que no hicieron lo estaban, tenían demasiado miedo de su líder y permanecieron en silencio. _

_Así que, cuando Bilbo repentinamente fue jalado bruscamente, todo el mundo se impresionó al ver como su orgulloso y terco rey abrazaba al hobbit, quien había sido una carga, pero había salvado su vida._

_"Nunca había estado tan equivocado en toda mi vida"_ Esas palabras todavía resonaban en la cabeza de Bilbo mientras caminaban después de haber bajado del pilar de piedra. La sonrisa en la cara de Thorin, las risas de los demás, los brazos fuertes alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Sí, eso había sido uno de los momentos más perfectos de su vida.

Ahora, se encontraban recorriendo colinas y corrientes, a través de campos y pantanos, Bilbo no podía dejar de mirar al rey. Incluso desde la noche en la cual Balin contó la historia de Thorin derrotando a Azog en combate, Bilbo había mirado al rey de una manera diferente. Una extraña manera que lo hacía sentirse mal si pensaba en eso demasiado tiempo, porque él no entendía o no sabía que significaba. Lo que si supo fue que había comenzado a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos por el rey y lo mejor era esconderlos.

Había pensado que estaba haciendo un trabajo bastante bueno hasta que se detuvieron a descansar después de dos días de viaje sin paradas.

Era tarde, el cielo se había oscurecido y las estrellas brillaban intensamente por encima de ellos mientras encendían el fuego y acomodaban sus camas. Toda la compañía miraba a Bilbo preparar la cena; si un hobbit puede hacer alarde de algo, es de cocinar. El estofado de carne de conejo con hierbas, cebollas, zanahorias y caldo estaba muy sabroso. Llenaba el estómago y dejaba un muy buen sabor de boca, lo cual era exactamente el tipo de comida que a los enanos les gustaba. Aun Thorin regresaba por más.

"Esto está muy bueno" Dwalin mencionó mientras le daba un bocado a su cena. Bilbo sonrió para sí mismo mientras recordaba que el enano le dijo esas mismas palabras al comienzo de su viaje. Dwalin también lo hizo, mientras miraba de una manera divertida al hobbit.

Todos se acomodaron en sus tendidos rascándose estómago y acurrucándose en sus camas.

"¿Bilbo?" Bofur preguntó.

"¿Hmm?" contestó mientras fregaba un tazón en particular con fuerza.

"Antes de salir, dijiste que eras bueno en el juego de las castañas ¿Nos puedes enseñar?" La cabeza de Bilbo se levantó de repente al momento de oír la pregunta ¿Castañas? ¿Por qué querrían saberlo jugar? Bilbo volteó a mirar a todos en el campamento, de los cuales, la mayoría le prestaba atención. Por alguna razón Thorin miraba a Bofur, quizás no le gustaban las castañas.

"Bien…usualmente se juega con castañas o conchas de caracoles duras. Atas una castaña en un extremo de la cuerda y luego una persona la sujeta del otro hacia arriba, mientras que tu tratas de pegarle con la tuya. Gana la primera persona que logre que se rompa la castaña del oponente".

"Se oye un poco aburrido" Kili murmuró, mientras Fili asentía lentamente.

"Puede ser muy interesante si te haces buen o en el, pero no tenemos ninguna castaña para usar".

"¿Qué tal una hobbit-castaña?" Repentinamente la mitad de campamento sonrío de una manera maléfica y el estruendo profundo de la risa de Gandalf vino desde atrás.

"¡Buena idea Gloin!" De pronto, el hobbit se encontró rodeado de enanos y lo levantaron en el aire. Dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Pero cuando miró hacia abajo y vio las caras sonrientes y risueñas de sus amigos, supo que no lo lastimarían.

Thorin, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

"¡BÁJENLO DE INMEDIATO!" Todo el mundo inmediatamente suspendió su broma y lo bajaron lentamente, volteando a ver a su enfurecido líder. Los sorprendidos ojos de todos miraban fijamente a los de su rey, quién los observaba. Lentamente se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, mientras se aseguraba de que detuvieran esos juegos tontos.

No era necesario mencionarlo, era una noche silenciosa, pero calmada. Bilbo no podía dormir. ¿Por qué hizo eso Thorin? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? No había ninguna razón lógica. Thorin estaba despierto, así que no había perturbado su sueño. No se estaban burlando de nada ni nadie, solamente estaban divirtiéndose como, usualmente, todos los enanos y hombres lo hacen. No importaba que tan fuerte pensara en eso, Bilbo no podía encontrar ninguna respuesta a esa fastidiosa pregunta.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Bofur miraba al rey y a él, guiñándole el ojo. Bilbo sabía que Bofur sabía algo. Quizás no era tan bueno guardando secretos como él pensaba.

Sus pensamientos lo habían mantenido despierto y el cielo estaba más oscuro de lo que había estado hace una hora.

Solo le quedaban algunas horas antes de que, indudablemente, continuaran con su viaje al amanecer. Levantándose lo más silenciosamente posible, extendió sus adoloridas extremidades antes de levantarse y aventurarse en el bosque. El brillo de la luna era suficiente para ver entre los árboles, acariciando su corteza con los dedos. Realmente el bosque era hermoso, y en la noche, mucho más.

Por supuesto, esa belleza le recordaba a Thorin.

El rey enano era un misterio para él. No entendía su testarudez, su fuerte sentido del orgullo o su, generalmente, gruñona actitud hacia todo el mundo.

Pero a pesar de todo esto, cuando él lo veía, le costaba mucho poder apartar su vista de sus fuertes facciones y su cabello tan negro, como las alas de un cuervo. Sus ojos eran como dos zafiros resplandecientes en la noche, sin importar que fuera de día o de noche. Él era magnifico y eso asustaba al pequeño hobbit. Él era un hombre, se supone que no puede tener este tipo de sentimientos hacia otro hombre, mucho menos de diferentes especies. Pero…eso no ayudaba. Thorin había salvado su vida, lo que significaba que se preocupaba, al menos, un poco. Esto le daba falsas esperanzas al hobbit y eso aumentaba más, cada vez que el rey comenzaba a tratarlo de una manera más equitativa después de haberle salvado la vida.

Después de caminar y pensar por algún rato, Bilbo comenzó a darse cuenta de que su alrededor se volvía menos familiar. El cielo no era más claro, sino que era más oscuro y no sabía en donde estaba.

Pero al momento en que comenzaba a asustarse y preocuparse, una mano fuerte lo sujetó de un hombro y lo giró para quedar mirando unos ojos color zafiro.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Thorin Oakenshield no era un enano estúpido. De hecho, era considerado muy por arriba de la inteligencia promedio de los enanos, que no eran muy sagaces que digamos. Era necesario ser listo, o al menos tener conocimientos para poder liderarlos bien. Casi todos sus estudios, cuando joven, lo habían a llevado a pensar como un líder, un rey, de esta manera podría guiar correctamente a su gente.

Así es que no fue una sorpresa, el percatarse de los sentimientos que tenía hacia cierto hobbit.

Comenzó como simple gratitud. Bilbo se las había ingeniado para salvarlos de los trolls, quedó impresionado con la rapidez de pensamiento y valiente conducta del hobbit, aunque pensaba que había estado más asustado de lo que aparentaba. Aunque constantemente tenía una mirada melancólica, nostalgia por su casa y las historias que contaba de la Comarca, Thorin sabía que Bilbo no los abandonaría. Y eso había cambiado la gratitud por atracción.

No tenían ningún sentido para el hobbit quedarse, pero aun así lo hizo. Era mucho más terco y testarudo que los enanos a su alrededor, de los cuales constantemente se quejaba de que eran demasiado duros y tenaces. Se preocupaba por ellos, mientras estos lo ignoraban, los había salvado mientras que ellos lo hubieran dejado atrás. El hacía todo lo contrario a lo que Thorin esperaba.

Durante los últimos días del viaje, antes de que subieran a las montañas y Azog los atacara, Thorin había comenzado a ver más de cerca a Bilbo. Su rizado cabello café, como se agitaba en el viento mientras cabalgaban por los campos. Sus ojos color verde-avellana que brillaban a la luz del sol y de la luna, siempre alegres y brillantes, excepto cuando hablaba de su casa. Era pequeño, de una apariencia delicada y frágil, pero había probado lo contrario al matar al orco que estuvo a punto de decapitar a Thorin. El rey no quería pensar acerca de eso, pero esa acción era extrañamente atractiva, y fue ahí cuando comenzó a notar cómo se ajustaba la ropa al delgado cuerpo del hobbit y como se relajaba su cara cuando dormía.

No quería admitirlo, pero se estaba enamorando del hobbit.

Los días transcurrieron e hizo un intento de dejar de pensar en ello. Era un inconveniente el que un rey amara a alguien por debajo de él en la jerarquía social, mucho menos de una especie diferente. Una vez que Erebor fuera recobrada se casaría con una mujer enana y continuarían con el linaje. Ese era su trabajo como rey; asegurar su hogar, cuidar a su gente y continuar con su linaje.

Pero cada vez que miraba a Bilbo Baggins, tiraba todo eso por la ventana. Cada vez que miraba esas…_lindas_ características, su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Él estaba seguro que Balin había notado algo extraño o diferente en él y le demostró estar en lo correcto cuando el viejo enano se le acercó y se sentó a su lado mientras esperaban el famoso estofado de Bilbo.

Todos estaban rendidos por el viaje, especialmente Thorin. Sus heridas estaban sanando lentamente y de vez en cuando le molestaban. En varias ocasiones Bilbo se había ofrecido a curarlo y vendarlo, pero Thorin se rehusaba; no sabía si podría controlarse con el hobbit tan cerca.

Eso fue lo que el viejo Balin había notado.

El fuego resplandecía en la noche, reflejando solemnemente la luz sobre su cara. Todos esperaban ansiosamente la cena, mientras Thorin estaba ocupado tratando de no mirar todo el tiempo a Bilbo. Se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien se sentaba junto a él, volteo y vio que era su canoso amigo.

"Tú sabes, el Maestro Bolsón no es lo que todos pensamos que era."

"Lo sé."

"Él salvó tu vida." Thorin miró a Balin con ojos cansados.

_"Lo sé_" repitió con un gruñido.

"¿Entonces por qué lo tratas de manera contraria a tus sentimientos?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Thorin..." El viejo enano suspiró. "Te conozco desde que eras un niño. Te he visto crecer, te he observado estudiar y he visto como haces relaciones que durarán toda una vida. Pero nunca te he visto mirar en alguien con tanto interés. No hasta este viaje." La cabeza del rey volteó para poder mirarlo e incitarlo a continuar.

"¿Balin, qué estas tratando de decir?"

"Yo simplemente...quiero que seas feliz. Todos nosotros lo queremos; lo mereces y si, el hobbit es lo que te da esa felicidad, lo puedo ver. Pero, lo tratas como si estuviera por debajo de ti, que salvar tu vida fue simplemente un favor. No hay necesidad de sentir vergüenza de estos sentimientos."

No había nada que Thorin pudiera decir a eso. Balin palmeó suavemente su hombro antes de irse a sentar con su hermano, quien se reía de algo tonto que Kili había dicho, lo usual. En el momento en que Bilbo anunció que la cena estaba lista, ya se encontraba rodeado de hambrientos enanos extendiendo su plato. Para su sorpresa, Bilbo le fue a entregar su cena. Sus manos se tocaron y Thorin inmediatamente se movió hacia atrás, derramando un poco de comida. Bilbo le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa antes de regresar arrastrando sus pies a su lugar junto al fuego.

La sopa, indudablemente, estaba deliciosa, pero por alguna razón Thorin no quería que Bilbo lo supiera. Tenía que sostener su desagradable fachada hacia el hobbit para que su orgullo permaneciera intacto. Fue casi doloroso el observar como todo el mundo conversaba y se divertía con el mediano. Todo el mundo excepto él. Las palabras de Balin hicieron eco en su cabeza, al momento en que Bilbo explicaba el juego de las castañas. Él nunca supo cuando su cara había mostrado una feroz mirada mientras pensaba.

De repente Bilbo ya no estaba en el suelo, sino en el aire, sobre los hombros de Gloin y Bofur. Todos con sonrisas en sus caras, incluso en la del hobbit, pero esa escena enfureció tanto al rey, que en un momento ya estaba de pie gritándoles.

"¡BÁJENLO DE INMEDIATO!" El silencio fue inmediato y lentamente obedecieron con miedo en sus ojos. Era un simple juego, Thorin lo sabía, pero es sólo que lo había hecho enojar, porque…porque…

Todo el mundo se calmó y regresó a sus lugares junto al fuego. Estaba muy oscuro y el sueño poco a poco los fue venciendo. A todos menos al rey. Los pensamientos hacia cierto hobbit plagaban su mente; cómo sus manos se habían tocado, la rabia que sintió cuando fue levantado por los demás. Cuando los demás lo tocaban y el no.

Thorin se removió en su cama, incapaz de poder dormir tranquilo. Se acomodó para ver las estrellas y pensar en Bolsón al final del durmiente grupo.

Justo cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido, el sonido de una rama llamó su atención. Se levantó e iba a comenzarle a gritar a quien quiera que lo hubiera despertado, cuando vio la pequeña silueta de Bilbo desaparecer entre los árboles. La cabeza de Thorin giró hacia la cama vacía antes de ir tras el hobbit; era demasiado tarde para que anduviera por su cuenta.

Ambos caminaban entre los árboles, uno vigilando al otro cuidadosamente. Bilbo no había notado su presencia, así que no se mostraría hasta que fuera necesario ayudarlo. Observó como el mediano acariciaba la corteza de los troncos, los arbustos y contemplaba el cielo a través de las hojas de arboles. Los rayos de la luna iluminaban su cara, dándole un hermoso brillo Era…bello.

Tal vez, esto estaba destinado a suceder. Tal vez era el momento en que Thorin debía confesar sus sentimientos; solo estaban ellos dos, lejos de los ojos y oídos indiscretos de la compañía.

Desafortunadamente, Thorin escogió ese momento para no poner atención y pisar una rama. Bilbo se detuvo un momento, volteo a su alrededor y luego continuó. La adrenalina se disparó por las venas del rey por ser casi descubierto; fue ahí cuando decidió hacerlo. Estaba cansado de esconder sus sentimientos, aun si no fueran adecuados para un rey. Estaba cansado de ver la belleza del hobbit y no poder hacer nada ni ir más allá. Quería que Bilbo lo supiera y que viera lo que sentía.

Así que caminó a grandes pasos e hizo girar al hobbit, quien lo miró con ojos asustados antes de relajarse con la mano de Thorin.

"Thorin...oh, eres tú..." murmuró para sí mismo, colocando una mano encima de su acelerado corazón.

"¿Te asusté? No deberías estar aquí solo" _Podrías lastimarte_, agrego en su mente.

"Estaba a punto de regresar" se defendió. Thorin se percató de que su mano le había estado masajeando el hombro sobre el que estaba apoyado y la retiró. Bilbo parecía no haberlo notado; ¿Acaso era una buena señal?

"Te acompaño. No querrás perderte." Simplemente fue gracioso ver el infantil puchero en la cara de Bilbo.

"Pienso que he demostrado que me puedo cuidar solo."

"De hecho no, no lo has hecho. Usualmente tienes el factor sorpresa a tu favor." Bilbo se burló antes de que Thorin volteara hacia él, un tortuoso destello brillaba en sus ojos. "Pero pensándolo bien, debería comenzar a cambiar eso."

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Necesitas aprender a pelear y ninguno de nosotros puede dormir."

"¿Tú vas a enseñarme?" Thorin sintió una punzada en el corazón por el escepticismo de la pregunta. En respuesta, Thorin se acercó y sacó la espada de la funda que se encontraba en la cintura del mediano, alzándola a cierta altura, en la brilló amenazadoramente a la luz de la luna. Bilbo tragó saliva.

Thorin le mostró como balancear la hoja mientras estaba peleando y cómo bloquear los ataques básicos, ya que el hobbit era torpe con eso. Realmente dudaba que sus habilidades mejoraran, pero al menos, tendría algo de conocimiento mientras viajaban.

"Ahora balancea la hoja así" le dijo el rey a Bilbo mientras bloqueaba un ataque. "No, así." Repentinamente unas fuertes manos estaban encima de las de Bilbo y un suave aliento se sentía en su cuello, mientras el enano se encontraba detrás de él, mostrándole la maniobra correctamente. Un sonrojo apareció en las dos caras y se dejaron de mover. La atmosfera había cambiado de una torpe a una con anhelo y lujuria.

Lentamente, Bilbo giró su cabeza para mirar a Thorin mientras murmuraba su nombre con algo de duda. La mano izquierda del rey se deslizo a través del torso del hobbit hacia su cara, descansándola sobre su mejilla derecha. Sus ojos se encontraron, verde avellana y azul cobalto, mientras sus caras se acercaban poco a poco y la espada cayó al suelo, olvidada.

Pero su momento fue interrumpido cuando un chillido se escuchó, no muy lejos.

Ambos se separaron y Bilbo recogió su espada, apuntándola hacia la dirección del ruido.

"¡Maldición…Orcos!" Thorin murmuró entre dientes antes de agarrar la muñeca del hobbit y arrastrarle de regreso al campamento. Despertaron a todo el mundo, recogieron y empacaron sus cosas; corrieron a través del claro en el que estaban. No podrían soportar otro ataque de orcos o trasgos, tenían que apartarse del ruido lo más rápido posible.

La compañía corrió a través de campos y arboles el resto de la noche y día siguiente. Hubo varios orcos que oyeron la llamada, pero cada vez se encontraban más lejos. Así que cuando comenzó a llover, Gandalf dijo que conocía un lugar seguro para poder refugiarse y descansar. Ningún fuego se encendió y todo lo que cenaron fue carne seca y sobras de pan de las noches anteriores. Todo el mundo temblaba dentro de sus camas, difícilmente podían encontrar calor con sus ropas mojadas. Fili y Kili dormían uno junto al otro; eso no era extraño para _ellos_, abrazarse mientras dormían. Thorin los observaba con envidia; si él pudiera hacer eso con cierto individuo…

El día se hizo noche y finalmente el sueño había vencido al rey. En la otra esquina ocurría todo lo contrario, un hobbit se preguntaba en nombre de Sauron que es lo que había ocurrido.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

"¡Ay!" gritó Fili, sosteniendo su ensangrentada mano en su pecho.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! ¡No fue mi intención!"

"¡No, esto es bueno! ¡Vas mejorando! Además, es un simple rasguño. No le has hecho ningún daño." Kili palmeó ruidosamente el hombro de Bilbo antes de ir a revisar la herida de su hermano. El hobbit se quedó con la mirada fija viendo como los hermanos, cariñosamente comenzaron a forcejear, olvidando el arañazo de Fili. Sería muy bonito tener a alguien así, tan cercano.

Bilbo volteó a mirar a los demás, quienes lo miraban o hablaban. Bofur estaba tratando de atar una cuerda alrededor de una castaña. El mediano observó con diversión como el enano frustrado comenzaba a sacudir la cuerda, mientras que las puntas de su sombrero se contoneaban.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de volver la mirada hacia los ruidos que hacían los hermanos, sus ojos se detuvieron en los del rey, quien lo observaba con intensidad. Tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar que mirara su sonrojo.

Desde aquella noche en el bosque, Thorin había hecho que todos, menos él, le enseñaran a Bilbo a luchar apropiadamente. Estaba mejorando, pero tenía la sensación de que sería mucho mejor si Thorin le enseñaba. Cuando el rey hablaba, el escuchaba y aunque podría distraerse con el fuerte y bello rey, pensaba que era lo mejor. Solo esperaba que el rey sintiera lo mismo, y que solo estuviera avergonzado de esa noche, semanas atrás.

_Él es un rey;_ _Dudo que él se avergüence de cualquier cosa._ _Especialmente después de haber crecido en este ambiente_, Bilbo pensó secamente. Los enanos eran conocidos para su falta de modestia, la cual era una de las razones por las que el hobbit pasara malos ratos al tratar de adaptarse a ellos.

"Está bien, ya basta usted dos" Thorin estaban repentinamente enfrente de Bilbo, separando a sus dos sobrinos. "Durmamos un poco. Continuaremos al rayar el alba." Con un gemido colectivo, todo el mundo empezó a tender sus camas. Para diversión de todos, Fili y Kili se fueron a su esquina murmurando cosas como 'aguafiestas'.

Bilbo recogió sus cosas y miró alrededor para encontrar un espacio, pero el lugar en el que ellos estaban era muy pequeño y no quería dormir muy lejos del grupo. Para su horror, el único lugar disponible estaba a un lado de Thorin. Clavó los ojos en el lugar por un momento con la frente arrugada antes de encontrar todo su coraje y colocar sus cosas en el suelo junto al rey, quien hablaba con Balin a su lado izquierdo. Ni una mirada fue lanzada en su dirección.

Así es que se sentó y preparó para dormir, tratando de calmar sus nervios. ¿Así que, qué tenía de malo dormir a lado de Thorin? A él obviamente no le importó que estuvieran tan cercanos. La oscuridad los rodeo y repentinamente ya no estaba en un bosque, si no en una caverna rocosa. El techo era tan alto que no lo podía ver y las paredes estaban adornadas con hilos de oro y plata. Un trono de granito negro colocado en el centro de la habitación y más allá de él, un interminable mar de oro. Los ojos de Bilbo recorrieron el lugar. Él no era una persona ávida o egoísta, pero no le importaría usar ese tesoro.

De repente el cuarto se obscureció y hubo un estruendo profundo dentro de la piedra. Las montañas de oro comenzaron a cambiar de posición y moverse, dispersándose en todas partes, vio como algo se levantaba. El mediano observó con horror como, de un montículo, emergían unas escamas purpuras y azuladas, seguidas de unos ojos amarillos, encendidos, mirándolo directamente, hasta llegar a su alma.

"¡Bilbo!" El Hobbit despertó y vio a Thorin clavando los ojos en él con preocupación, su pesada mano en sobre su hombro. Bilbo tenía la respiración entrecortada y sus manos temblaban. No pudo haber sido…

"¿Bilbo, qué tienes?"

"Yo…pienso que lo peor no quedo detrás de nosotros. No completamente"

"¿Por qué?"

"Lo vi…Smaug. Él despertó. ¿Tú crees que significa, que quiere decir que él está todavía vivo?" Thorin le dirigió una desagradable mirada, sin decir ni una sola palabra. "Lo sabías…" Bilbo susurró a medias para sí mismo. "¡Has sabido todo este tiempo que el dragón había despertado y no dijiste nada!" La mano sobre su hombro fue retirada de golpe. "¡Traes a todos tus amigos, a tu familia, a sus muertes!" El hobbit estuvo de pie en un instante, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque. No supo si Thorin lo seguía o no, pero ahora mismo, no quería estar cerca de él. ¿Quién podría hacerle eso a la gente que quería y había cuidado?

"¡Bilbo!" El rey siseó quedamente después de que el mediano se fuera enojado al bosque, _otra vez_. Le alcanzó a una buena distancia del campamento y lo tomo del hombro, deteniendo su enérgico paso.

"¿Cómo puedes?" Bilbo lloró. "¡Confían en ti, te son leales y lo que tu les estás haciendo es llenar sus cabezas de ideas de rescatar su hogar, cuando sabes que no saldrán de esto!" Estas palabras enojaron al rey, y respondió a su pregunta.

"¡Sabían que había una posibilidad que Smaug no hubiera muerto! ¡Pero no querían que su hogar cayera en otras manos solo porque no corrieron el riesgo! ¡Estas son viejas noticias para ellos! ¡Si esto es demasiado para ti, pues entonces vete!" Se dio cuenta que le decía todo esto a la única persona que quería que se quedara, pero los enanos tenían un problema con su temperamento.

"¡Ya te dije que no lo haré! ¡No esta vez!"

"¿Entonces por qué estás tan enojado? Ésta no es tu llamada y estabas consciente de los riesgos cuando cruzaste la puerta. ¡Te desmayaste cuando leíste tu posible destino, pero aún así, _todavía viniste_!" Bilbo mordió su labio, refrenando su respuesta. "¿y bien?" Thorin preguntó impacientemente.

"Estoy enojado… estoy enojado porque no quiero que eso sea verdad. No quiero perder a los amigos que tengo. No quiero que este viaje acabe con eso. Quiero conservar a mis amigos hasta el final, no perderlos en combate y…" con arrugas surcando su frente y curiosidad en sus ojos, el rey presionó al hobbit para que continuara. "Y…oh, como decir esto…"

"¿sí?"

"…no quiero perderte a _ti_" Los ojos de Thorin se abrieron de la impresión por la confesión, mientras Bilbo bajaba la mirada y mordía su labio. Repentinamente, un dedo levanto su barbilla y se vio forzado a mirar unos ojos tan azules, como las profundidades del mar.

"¿De eso se trata?" Todo lo que obtuvo de respuesta fue un suspiro derrotado. Pues bien, si el hobbit no hablaba, Thorin lo haría.

Los ojos de Bilbo se abrieron a su máxima capacidad cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de él. Eran suaves y delicados, cariñosos; contrariamente al veneno que eran capaces de escupir. Un fuerte y musculoso brazo le rodeo la cintura acercándolo, haciendo que los ojos del hobbit se cerraran en señal de rendición, no que fuera tan difícil.

El beso fue corto y dulce, no demasiado largo, pero lo suficiente para que Thorin se asegurara de que fuera lo que realmente quería Bilbo. No hubo respuesta del pequeño, lo cual era una mala señal, se separó un poco para ver la cara de su amado, relajada y en paz, sus labios ligeramente abiertos y sus bellos ojos cerrados.

"¿Bilbo?" susurró. Esos hermosos ojos se abrieron, dejando salir un poder que dejo temporalmente mudo al enano.

"¿Sí?" Thorin sonrió ante la temblorosa respuesta.

"¿Mi amor…te molesta?"

"¿Huh?" El rey sonrió y beso a su hobbit otra vez. Esta vez, Bilbo accedió completamente y movió sus labios sobre los del rey. Celebrando finalmente poder demostrar su afecto. El otro brazo de Thorin rodeo la cintura de Bilbo y lo apretó más hacia sí, sus labios amoldándose fácilmente, como si estuvieran hechos, el uno para el otro.

"Oh dios" Thorin murmuró cuando se separaron, respirando entrecortadamente.

"¿Qué?" Bilbo le preguntó, con una ligera risilla en su voz.

"Solo que…nunca antes había estado tan en paz. Pensé que mis sentimientos…no serían correspondidos."

"Nunca habías estado tan equivocado" el hobbit bromeó, en lo referente a su momento en pilar de piedra después de que las águilas los rescataran. Thorin le sonrió al recordarlo, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza para apoyarla en la cabeza de _su _mediano, quien recostó la suya en el hombro _de su _enano. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero Bilbo estaba en lo correcto; había tenido miedo por nada.

Un pájaro cantó en el árbol a lado de ellos, haciendo que se soltaran de su muy deseado abrazo. La luz se colaba a través de las ramas y se podía oír a alguien despierto en el campamento.

"Debemos regresar" Bilbo murmuró, incapaz de soltar a su recién descubierto amor.

"Sí, no queremos que los otros sospechen."

"Pienso que es un poco tarde para eso" le dijo riendo el hobbit, mientras tomaba del brazo a Thorin y lo guiaba de regreso. El rey frunció el seño ¿quién además de Balin, sabía?

Entraron al claro por separado, para ser discretos. Todos estaban comenzando a levantarse y Gandalf ya había sacado el pan y la carne para el desayuno. Las camas fueron empacadas y la comida ingerida antes de que la alegre rutina matutina comenzara.

Sin embargo, hubo cuatro enanos que habían notado las tempranas ausencias de Thorin y Bilbo. Cuatro pares de ojos observaban el intercambio de secretas miradas de amor y admiración entre el hobbit y el enano.

"¿Pudiste recobrar el sueño en esta ocasión?" Kili preguntó mientras bajaba de la colina.

"No, no realmente" Bilbo le contestó gruñendo mientras se resbalaba por las rocas.

"Por supuesto, él no" Kili rió disimuladamente, codeando a su hermano, quien le dirigió una sonrisa al pequeño. Los ojos de mediano se entrecerraron con duda.

Un sonrojo cubrió su cara cuando percibió el guiño de Bofur y los hermanos y la intensa mirada de Thorin.

Por cómo se iban desarrollando las cosas, sinceramente éste viaje iba a ser demasiado largo.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/A: **En caso de que el final estuviera un poco confuso, los cuatro enanos que supieron fueron Balin, Bofur, Fili y Kili. Hubo también indicios de Fili/Kili o si lo prefieren, una simple relación de hermanos, depende adelante si le gusta el incesto o no (el cual yo en realidad no hago demasiado énfasis en estos dos).

Estoy pensando en hacer otro capítulo para esto u otra historia que es un poco más como una continuación. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?


End file.
